Living with a Dark Sorceress
by JediKendalina
Summary: Little tidbits that don't fit into my story Rise of the Dark Sorceress but I don't want to go to waste. Take a look you may enjoy. Rated T just in case.
1. Katniss and Kit-Kats

**This is a little tidbit from my story Rise of the Dark Sorceress. If occurs during a relaxing time for the team. I thought about putting it in the story but it didn't really have a place. So I decided to put it here since I enjoyed it to much to just let it die.**

I walk into the kitchen and hear the team muttering about something but I'm too preoccupied to bother listening. I just bought a huge bag of Kit-Kats and put them in the freezer yesterday. I have a huge smile on my face as I open the freezer and grab the bag then open it up and freeze (yes, the pun was intended). There is a huge bar of Kit-Kats missing (You know the ones right?). I drop my smile and my head snaps up.

I place the bag back into the freezer, slam it shut then grab a knife from a drawer. Then I head out to the living room with it behind my back. As soon as I enter everyone stops talking and look at me. I look them over before my eyes land on Wally who has a half eaten bar of Kit-Kats in his hand and chocolate all over his face.

I snarl,"Did you not see my note." I knew he had since I had placed the note on top of the bag. He nods slowly and tries to smile. "You were joking right?" I stare at him for a moment trying to figure out if he was joking or not then charge him with a yell. He lets out a girly scream and dives out of the way. I try to go after him again but Robin grabs my arm. "Whoa, calm down Kat- Is that a knife?!"

I wrench my arm away and go after Wally again. "Die you thief, DIE!" Conner grabs me and tries to restrain me as Wally speeds away. "Come back here. You read the note, you knew what would happen now come back here and act like a man!" He doesn't however so I just get angrier and start kicking my legs. "Release me! I must have my vengeance." This doesn't have any effect other than Conner looking at Megan then Kaldur and then Robin who are all quiet confused and slightly worried.

I stop struggling and sigh. I stick my lower lip out and pout. '_The little Jerk. I put a note so he would read it. I warned him that if anyone took a Kit-Kat I would kill them. But nobody ever believes me. Joker's Goons weren't any better._' I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Wally runs back in with a bag in his hand.

He drops it and Kit-Kats go everywhere. "There! See, I got you some more." I stare at him then look down at the Kit-Kats that had fallen out on the floor. Conner warily lets me go and I start picking the Kit-Kats up. Once they are all back in the bag I turn back to the kitchen then stop and head back over to Wally.

I set the bag down on the floor, grab his shirt and yank it till our faces are only an inch or two apart. I narrow my eyes and place the knife under his chin, the others start and Wally's eyes widen. "Listen, and listen well. If you so much as think about touching them again I will hunt you down and kill you. Nothing on earth or under the earth or above earth will be able to protect you from my wrath. You will spend the rest of your days cowering in fear wishing you had never even heard of Kit-Kats."

I release him, pick up the new bag of Kit-Kats and heading for the kitchen. I let out a giggle and say over my shoulder,"Thanks for the Kit-Kats." I feel them staring at me as I leave but I don't care. I have Kit-Kats again and all is right in the world.

**Hope you enjoyed this little story. Feel free to leave a review.**


	2. Katniss and Kit-Kats 2

I sigh and snuggle deeper into the couch. I turn a page in my book and continue reading. Hearing the team start coming in I drag the bowl of Kit-Kats closer to me and then continue reading. Artemis is the first one in the room followed by Wally then the rest. I look up from my book again and stare at Wally. I narrow my eyes and continue to watch him as Artemis sits next to me and grabs my book.

She looks at it and I hear her ask,'_You like dragons?'_ Since our little talk in the park Artemis and I agreed it was ok for us to listen in on each other's thoughts when possible. I nod not taking my eyes off Wally who is starting to get nervous. She turns to look at me and her lips twitch. Finally breaking my gaze away from Wally I grab the bowl of Kit-Kats and place it in my lap.

Artemis looks down at the bowl and smirks,'_Can I have a Kit-Kat?' _I turn to look at her and take my book back.'_Thought you didn't like chocolate.'_ She looks over at Wally and smiles,'_Want to pick on Wally.' _A ghost of a smile crosses my lips,'_Go ahead, take as many as you want. You're my Besty after all.' _She blinks,_'I am?'_

_ 'Yep.' _She smiles and grabs a Kit-Kat and Wally starts freaking out. "What are you doing?! She'll kill you." I look up and frown at Wally while Artemis starts eating the Kit-Kat.'_These actually aren't that bad. I see why you like them so much.'_ I bump her shoulder and laugh. The team stares at me in confusion.

Evidently they think that my note only applied to Wally since Zatanna gets up from the seat she was in and reaches to grab one. I slap her hand away and glare at her she crosses her arms and sits back down. Then Wally attempts to sneak one.

That's when I snap,"Thief!" I shove the bowl of Kit-Kats into Artemis' lap and chase after Wally my pocket knife in hand. Artemis is laughing and Megan tries to convince Conner to grab me. He's very reluctant however so Robin tackles me.

A wrestling match then occurs with me barley beating Bird Boy. I jump to my feet ready to stab Wally but he is nowhere to be found. I let out an aggravated yell then kick one of the couches. "If I so much as see you face you are dead meat Wally!" I let out a huff and collapse onto the couch.

Artemis just sits there silently laughing as everyone else stares at us. I look over at Artemis, I'm actually very upset about Wally's attempts to steal my Kit-Kats. She seems to recognize this and gives the bowl back and then hugs me. I sigh and close my eyes. _'I hate Wally.'_ She laughs mentally.

**Hope you enjoyed this. That's all that is going to be about Kit-Kats for now. Feel free to leave a review.**


	3. Horror Movie

I pick up a waffle fry from my plate, smother it with ketchup and pop it into my mouth. I look around the room to see what everyone is doing. We were watching a horror movie and I am curious to see everyone's reactions.

Artemis is just watching the movie completely absorbed into it. Wally is staring at the floor and looks over at the TV every now and then but quickly looks away from it again. Robin is almost like Artemis except he winces every now and then. Megan has her face buried into Conner's side not even watching while Conner is clutching a pillow so only his eyes are showing.

I laugh silently then turn back to the movie. The main female lead is exploring a room and walks over to a door. "Don't open it. Don't open it- She opened it." I shake my head holding in laughter at Artemis' aggravation. Megan peeks out from hiding and with a terrified scream buries her face again. Conner actually hides his face behind the pillow for a moment then look back up.

Robin shakes his head at the actress' stupidity and Wally keeps talking quick peaks. I shake my head and look over at Artemis. "Did they even research for this movie? Everything in here is wrong. Especially the bits about the monsters. They got the vampire completely off base." Artemis nods not looking away from the TV. "There's way too much blood commuting from her... Oh Come on! That's not even realistic."

I make a face at the TV. The floor of the room has been covered in the girl's blood. Speaking of blood it looks like... I smirk a brilliant plan forming. After Wally looks at the TV again I throw a pillow at him. He jumps and turns to look at me. "Want a fry?" I hold up another ketchup smothered waffle fry and he turns pail before proceeding to fall to the floor.

Robin looks at him and sighs,"He always faints half way through the movie." Megan wipers,"It's only half way done?" Artemis laughs ignoring Megan,"He has a really weak stomach doesn't he Rob." Robin nods then notices the amount of ketchup on my plate and winced. "Don't see how you can eat that while watching this though." I shrug and pop another fry into my mouth.

Artemis laughs and elbows me. I look at her and she points towards Conner. I smirk catching her train of thought. "Hey Conner, want a fry?" He looks over at me then closes his eyes. I then let out a scream and point towards the kitchen where Artemis and I had hung up a sheet before the movie started.

It looks like a ghost from this angle and lighting. Conner jumps to his feet and races out of the room with Megan screaming and following after him. Robin stares at us and shakes his head. Artemis and I laugh before turning back to the movie.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
